


Reasonable to Assume by Saucery [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Reasonable to Assume by Saucery read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “You're a werewolf! He's a werebaby! How can you not know what to do with him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasonable to Assume by Saucery [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reasonable to Assume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371238) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> **Unfinished/Abandoned Work-in-Progress**. 
> 
> This fic hasn’t been updated since 2012 and so I’m posting what I’ve recored of it so far. I've been holding onto this file the past three years but it seemed time to set it into the wild so maybe other people can enjoy it. Even if not all the parts wrapped up I thoroughly enjoyed recording this story and think that if you’re alright with a few loose ends it may stand enough on it’s own for those who are interested.

**Title** : Reasonable to Assume  
**Author** : Saucery  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Underage  
**Summary** : “You're a werewolf! He's a werebaby! How can you not know what to do with him?"  
**Unfinished/Abandoned Work-in-Progress**. This fic hasn’t been updated since 2012 and so I’m posting what I’ve recored of it so far. Even if not all the parts wrapped up I thoroughly enjoyed recording this story and think that if you’re alright with a few loose ends it may stand enough on it’s own for those who are interested.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/371238)  
**Length** 02:40:48  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Reasonable%20to%20Assume%20by%20Saucery%20WIP.mp3)


End file.
